


Will the Circle Be Unbroken

by Hotspur



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Mulder and Scully are soulmates, Will the Circle Be Unbroken, scully's tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The agents will always be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will the Circle Be Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while playing Bioshock: Infinite, which has one of my favorite songs in it, "Will the Circle Be Unbroken." Finally I write something other than Rome. I forgot how not to Rome.

You and I have been bound together since time began.

Ever since I first was sent into your domain and you said that you were only the most unwanted. At that time I had no way of knowing that I would certainly want you, and need you. And when we stood in the rain, you rejoicing over our stalled car near the X on the road you’d painted earlier, in that moment I felt connected to you. I saw and felt whatever it was in you.

We’re different, you with your theories and me with my science. And then you, who seemingly places your faith in everything cannot understand where my own faith comes in. Are we really such a contrast though, or are we two parts of a larger thing? Not the government, not whatever it is that truly controls us and our actions and our world- but us as two halves of a whole. 

I got the dragon on my back as a rebellion, an attempt to shake off the growing binding between us. I wanted to be my own person, not always part of you. And yet the dragon, biting its tail and forming a reptilian loop, is a symbol of eternity, and if the woman who remembered you from the Civil War is right (she can’t be, though), we are eternally fated to be together.

We face, every day it seems, the impossible. And every day, I find myself wondering why I stay. I could take my things and walk away (not like I have a desk anyway) and be reassigned. I was sent to spy on you, your accusations were true. The Powers That Be could give me any job, anywhere away from you and those musty files and the death they hold.

But were I to do that you wouldn’t last five minutes without me. I would not last without you either.

Tonight we sit at the counter in a Waffle House, somewhere in the middle of Georgia. It’s long past the moment I realized I was tired and now I feel awake. I glance at my watch- almost midnight. We stuff ourselves with the delicious plate of waffles and eggs and bacon, and I share my hashbrowns with you (you got oatmeal but you wanted some of my potatoes). It’s almost like we’re normal people, eating a dinner in one of the many tiny restaurants across the country, never mind that it’s so late and we’ve been driving all day after nearly getting killed by some strange phenomenon. 

But were we to be anyone else we would still be together. Maybe not in this diner in Georgia after a UFO siting, and our names wouldn’t be Mulder and Scully, but that would still be us, two lost souls after all these years. No matter how hard I try, and no matter how hard They try, we shall always live and die as one.


End file.
